The Snowfall
by Greenerin
Summary: Remilia Scarlet x Sakuya Izayoi AND Marisa Kirisame x Alice Margatroid, Romance. Yeah,it's another fluffy love-story from me with 2 OTP in one bottle! I recommend to read "The Price of Your Smile" before this fic 'cause it's sort of a sequel to it partly
1. Chapter 1

**The Snowfall **

**

* * *

**_Another portion of fluff for you, guys)) This time I wrote a story about the two of my favorite couples together - there are both Remi/Sakuya and Mari/Ali here)) As for Remilia and Sakuya, I planned this fanfiction as a continuation of my previous story about them that's called "The Price of Your Smile". And the development of Marisa and Alice's relationships is not tied to any of my previous creations this time.  
_

_Enjoy and critisize!_

_P.S.: I don't own Touhou Project_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

Another strong blast of wind hit the old walls of the Scarlet Devil Mansion making window glasses rattle.

The weather was steadily getting worse that day. Just an hour later the sky became even grayer than it was supposed to be in such time of the year and the clouds got so low they seemed to press to the ground all Gensokyo which wasn't ready for winter yet.

Suddenly it began snowing. Big fluffy flakes were silently falling from above, piling soft snowdrifts. It made everything look nice and calming at first but soon the cold wind appeared and along with the sudden changing of the weather it caught off-guard everybody who was spending their time outside.

The sun shining quite brightly in the morning completely disappeared for the moment, making the Mansion seem even gloomier and darker than it was in reality. Against the crystal clear background behind the glass could be seen the figure of the young vampire who was looking worriedly through the window at the raging weather. "Damn it. She didn't take her coat with her..", Remilia murmured frowning.

~/~

Sakuya shivered when the wind threw another portion of snowflakes into her face. That was the beginning of the week and that's why she was now in the village buying meal for all of the Scarlet Devil Mansion inhabitants as she did every Monday. Her hands were frozen and she felt pain trying to move her fingers because of the heavy bags with everything she had bought. The maid paid the butcher for several meat chops which she decided to cook for that day's dinner than put the bags on the ground and held her cold hands to the mouth trying to warm them up a bit with her breath. Sakuya always planned to buy a lot of things, so that she didn't have to go shopping till next week. And thus the silver-haired maid had spent quite a long time outside. She was rather dissatisfied with her own lack of foresight that made her leave in her usual autumn garment that day.

And so she hurried to return home as fast as she could. The temptation to reach any warm place was so overwhelming that she even turned to the road that led to the Mansion but almost immediately suppressed her impulse and marched to the opposite side of the village instead. "I have to get the first-class tea for my Lady", she thought having a blow on her fingers for the last time with a sigh. A tender smile appeared on her lips when she thought about the charming vampire who was waiting now for her return.

Even though she flew this time, the tea-shop was nearly twenty minutes away from the place where Sakuya had made her purchase. She stopped time around her for a while but that didn't save her from coldness or the snow which now just froze still in the air so she had to give up the idea.

When the Head Maid reached the place, she already felt completely uncomfortable and frozen and even began to cough a bit. She bought several packs of luxurious black tea, which Remilia liked to drink, then added green tea for Patchouli and her familiar-devil and choose a Chinese one for Meiling – the latter was devoted to her traditions. Sakuya herself preferred milked coffee but there was still a supply of the beans in the Mansion. As for Flandre, she drank red tea – as Sakuya suspected that girl just liked everything that could remind her of blood.

When the maid turned to the exit, the door suddenly opened and let inside a familiar shape which belonged to the Seven-colored Puppeteer. The blue-eyed youkai shook the snow from her fair hair and gazed up noticing the girl. – Oh.. Hello. I thought I would be the only one spending time here in such weather.

– Good day, Alice. Well, I am on my duty and that means nothing could stop me from being here. – The negligent and a bit proud tone in which Sakuya said that made her sound really cool, but the effect was spoiled with loud "ACHOOO!" that followed. Alice chuckled, concerned a bit. – Well, it seems you are purposeful as always, aren't you? But it doesn't change the fact that you are not equipped well enough for today.

– You got me. – This time Sakuya's voice was quite sore. – Actually I was too careless to think about the possibility of snowstorm. But happily, tea was the last item I needed to buy today.. So that means I can go home finally. – With last words Sakuya's nice face distorted into a grimace and she started coughing. Alice watched that sight with a critical face and then said:

– It seems it would be wrong to leave you like this.. Let's go to my house. You definitely should warm up a bit or else you might get totally ill.

– Eh? Oh.. – Sakuya seemed a bit mixed-up. – Thanks. I'm really grateful for your invitation, b-but I have to hurry back to the Mansion..

– Well, the Forest of Magic is at some distance from the main road, but all the same my house is on your way to the Mansion, right? And hey, Sakuya. I totally don't want to be the last one who ever saw you alive, ok? Your eccentric vampire-lady will try to tear me apart, and that wasn't my plan. – Even joking like that the doll maker seemed to sound gloomy as always. But suddenly she smiled, and Sakuya to her own surprise caught herself on thinking that this simple smile made Alice look very attractive and friendly.

That discovery astonished the girl so much that she just couldn't resist. All the more so, the images of a burning fireplace and a steaming cup of tea were so tempting.. But she still perplexed before answering, knowing that her Lady might be worrying about her.

Seeing right through the maid, the blond-haired woman added:

– Well, aren't you supposed to be able to stop time? You can always do it at least for a little while, that will make you come home not too late.

That solved the problem. Sakuya waited till Alice bought some tea and they made their way to the latter's dwelling. The wind seemed to get even worse and the weather was not far from turning into a really tough storm. The doll maker herself was wearing wool gloves and a warm mantle above her usual dress tied with a wide scarf that protected from snow at least the scruff of her neck. Sakuya carried her begs which made impossible for her to keep her ruff raised. So she leaned forward a bit, trying to avoid at least a small amount of snow. Suddenly she felt something warm and soft embracing her throat. The silver-haired maid looked down seeing a tail of blue material and found out that was nothing else than Alice's scarf.

Surprised and grateful, she gazed up at the puppeteer's face and uttered:

– Alice.. That's - ..

– That's nothing. Seeing your fragile figure shivering from cold is not something that makes me feel comfy, you know. Just keep going! We are almost there. – Sudden roughness of the puppeteer's tone and her slightly reddened cheeks made it clear for Sakuya that it was the usual way for Alice to hide her embarrassment, and she chuckled quietly.

~/~

Being in Alice's house felt nice. The exhausted maid was finally able to warm up and dry her clothes sipping strong brewed tea from a delicate porcelain cup. Sakuya was not called an Elegant Maid for nothing sharing Alice's affection for neat things which surrounded the doll maker. Even though there were dozens of various dolls here and there, the youkai's place was spacious and clean. Sakuya watched with interest Western-style figurines, pictures, ancient books and other fine things Alice had in her guest-room, talking with hostess meanwhile.

After spending nearly an hour at the puppeteer's place, Sakuya stood up saying:

– Well.. I guess it's time to leave already. Thank you for everything, Alice! You really helped me out a lot, you know..

– That was my pleasure, – the fair-haired girl replied offering Sakuya a familiar scarf. – Hey, you forgot to put it on.

– Oh.. Thanks. I'll return it as soon I can!

– Never mind, – the blonde chuckled giving Sakuya a cute smile. – You can keep it. That way I'll be sure you are not freezing somewhere anymore.

Alice went outside to see her guest off. The weather got a bit better by then – it was still snowing heavily but at least the wind calmed down. That made the air not so cold. As the girls were staying at the doorstep looking at the sky, they suddenly noticed a female silhouette flying on the broom above them with a big black hat on her head. Sakuya narrowed her eyes trying to see better.

– Oh. It's that annoying witch again.. Coming here supposedly?

– ..No. Even though she flies by several times every day, she is a rare guest in my house..

The sudden pain in Alice's voice surprised the maid. She turned her face to the youkai only to see her desolate and sad gaze that followed Marisa, who showed them a V-sign and disappeared behind the horizon.

– Ah. I see. – The maid frowned, pondering: "Wait a second, but Alice's house is in the distance. The way to the Shrine and our Mansion and to all such places that Marisa often visits is much shorter from her own house than from here! What the hell does she do nearby regularly then? Could it be.."

Sakuya suddenly realized that she delved too deep into her thoughts and came back to reality: – Well, I'll be going now! Take care, Alice.

– Till later, Sakuya. Feel free to drop by – not too often, I mean. Although you are not an irritating person surprisingly. I'm glad to learn it.

– Same goes to you. – The girl smiled picking the bags and flew up so fast that her silver hair got fluttering in the wind.

~/~

When the Head Maid arrived to the Mansion, she was met by the gatekeeper's excited voice:

– Miss Sakuya! You're finally home! Are you well?

– As you see, Meiling, - the girl answered, handing the bags to the red-haired maiden. – Is everything ok here?

– Well, you know, everything is as always, except.. – The youkai brushed the snow from her cap, looked around conspiratorially and whispered:

– Lady Remilia got worried about you when it began snowing! She even wanted to bring you your coat, you know! That was miss Patchouli who stopped her, saying that she won't be able to find you in this snowfall.

– Really? – The maid couldn't hide the gladness in her voice feeling that her face became dark shade of red.

– Yeah! But Lady still intended to go. And then miss Patchouli convinced her to stay saying that you are a strong girl and even if you catch a cold nevertheless, Lady Remilia will be the one having pleasure to nurse you instead of getting ill herself too! And–.. Ohh!

– What's up?

The youkai's voice turned to somber one:

– Jeez.. I just realized mistress ordered to keep all of it a secret from you..

The maid smiled widely touching the girl's hand slightly:

– Thanks, Meiling. Discovering that made me really happy, you know.. Calm down, I won't tell her you spilled the beans. Well, let's come inside. I have to talk to Lady Remilia about something important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Next morning Marisa as usual decided to pay a sudden visit to Patchouli and more importantly to her enormous library. As she flew closer to the Mansion being prepared for a small fight with Meiling for going in without obstacles, she suddenly saw that the gatekeeper was busy with some other stuff for the moment. The Chinese girl and Sakuya were at the garden sawing a thick block of wood. Nearby there were seen several piles of logs on the snow with a big axe lying on them, which meant Meiling was chopping completed blocks from time to time. The Black-White Witch decided to take advantage of the situation and reach the Mansion itself before getting caught by the busy girls, that's why she wasn't going to drop her speed. But one thing somehow made her slow down abruptly and fly a circle around them unsurely.

– That thief again.. – China grumbled stopping her work.

– Ok, let's have a short rest then. Go and tell Lady Remilia she's here, please. Hey, Marisa! – Sakuya called, being fully aware about Marisa's presence since the time the witch had appeared on the horizon. – It seems today Lady Patchouli will have to drive you out herself – we have too many things to do since this old tree fell yesterday because of that damn wind. That's why Ladies allowed us to let you inside this time.. But don't get too full of yourself and try to be respectable at least a bit.

– Ha-ha, ok, I got it. So this time I'll be able to borrow double amount of books, ze! – Marisa smirked coming down nonchalantly. – Er.. More importantly, Sakuya, isn't it Alice's scarf?

The maid glanced at the blonde sharply. – Well, it _was_ hers. She gave it to me as a present.

– Oh.. Yep, I saw you there yesterday. I never knew she was so close to anyone, ze! – The magician scratched her head embarrassed.

– Well, we are not as close as I would want yet, but I'm going to fix it soon. – The girl replied with dignity, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear gracefully.

– Ya what, ze? What is that supposed to mean?

Sakuya watched her calmly:

– That just means that even though all Gensokyo knows that Alice is in love with you, I'm going to take her away. She is too nice to spend her days thinking about someone who doesn't need her at all.

– W-what? Hey, it's not like that! Ahh.. Wait a minute, I thought you and Remilia were dating!

– Yes, we are. – The familiar voice said and Remilia Scarlet herself appeared unexpectedly from the Mansion. The blue-haired young lady in an elegant fur coat embraced Sakuya confidently and looked deeply into her eyes. Their lips almost touched. That sudden attack and their closeness made Sakuya gasp blushing heavily. Then the vampire moved her small wings and turned her face to Marisa with a bit haughty smile:

– But I would be a bad mistress if I didn't let my maid to have a little fun. We are inseparable, Sakuya and I, we are connected to each other with the Fate itself. There couldn't ever be a bond stronger than we have. So her relations with that Margatroid person or anybody else around this place won't be an obstacle for our love even a bit! That's why I let her have it. Got it, Marisa?

Meiling, who returned with her mistress, observed all the three with clear interest and surprise completely forgetting about her work.

As for the witch, she stood in a complete shock – that was a rare condition for the always cheerful and over-confident girl. When the blonde was able to acquire speech again, the rage appeared in her golden eyes. She clenched her fists telling through her teeth:

– Hey, you! What do you think ya're saying, huh? I don't care about you being a pair – why, I'd rather like you as a couple, ze – but like hell I'll let you have Alice! She will never be a toy to anyone who doesn't love her with their whole heart! Damn ya, I thought better of you, Sakuya! Do you think it will ever save her from being sad and lonely, ze? This girl deserves more – so much more. I'm definitely not the kindest person in this world, ze, but I'll protect her at least from this perspective. You'd better remember my words!

With that outburst the witch hopped on her broom and flew away totally forgetting about the primal goal of her visit.

Suddenly Sakuya appeared right next to Marisa's broom, holding her Luna Dial:

– We haven't finished our talk yet. Meet me tomorrow at 2 PM at that glade not far from Alice's house. – With those words the maid disappeared leaving the perplexed magician on her way and at the same moment came in sight of the vampire again. The latter turned to her and squeezed Sakuya's hands gently interlacing their fingers.

– So what do you think about it, my sweet human? – She murmured with a smile.

– I suppose it goes even better than we could imagine, my Lady. – Both the voice and the gaze of the blue-eyed girl became extremely soft and warm showing all the love and gratitude she felt for her most precious person.

Remilia chuckled leaning her head against Sakuya's chest fondly.

– Hmm.. I hope you're right. I don't actually care much about anyone in Gensokyo, but that puppeteer made dolls for Flan several times – she still values them as her favorite toys.. And, more importantly, Alice didn't let you catch a cold yesterday being all that nice as you say. So.. I'd be glad if what we planned could help her.

– Thank you so much for being so sweet, – Sakuya whispered reaching the vampire's cheek slightly.

Now that was time for Remilia's face to redden strongly as she was enjoying the girl's touch:

– Ah.. Wh..what are you saying? I'm not like that at all, ha-ha!.. Well, let's go home then. It's tea-time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Exactly at 2 PM Sakuya got to the mentioned place. She approached to the spreading oak that dominated over other trees proudly and looked at her Luna Dial. At the same time Marisa came. The magician jumped to the ground from her broom leaning it onto the tree and taking out her mini-Hakkero.

– Yo, Sakuya. Let's not lose time!

– What? You want to have a danmaku-fight? – Sakuya raised her eyebrows, surprised.

– Eh? Ya mean you called me here not for that, ze? – Marisa asked her perplexedly.

– Certainly not. I believe the problem that affects someone's feelings for the other person is not something that could be solved by a fight after all. Relax a bit. Let's just have a talk.

The witch frowned putting away her weapon though:

– Really? What kind of a talk do you wanna have after you told me all that stuff earlier, ze?

Sakuya ignored her unfriendly tone:

– Hey.. Tell me one thing. If you are that worried about Alice, what are _you_ going to do to help her? Even though she makes herself busy with her dolls and all that stuff, it's not that easy for her to bear this loneliness at all. I saw it clearly yesterday. Something definitely should be changed.

– Alice won't be alone anymore. Since this day I'll be there for her.

The maid hesitated and bit her lip before saying quietly:

– Marisa.. You know what she feels for you, right?.. Then you should understand that being with Alice because of pity would be much more painful for her than the current state. When she realizes that being close to you she still cannot achieve your love, that will be you of all people who'll make her really miserable.

Marisa reverted her eyes and mumbled: – You don't need to worry about it.. I would never break her heart like that, ze.

– But you've been doing it some other way all this time. – Sakuya answered in a low voice.

That simple phrase suddenly made the witch flinch looking at the girl helplessly and at the same time with a challenge:

– Jeez, stop being that cold-blooded, Sakuya! As if you understand what I feel!..

The maid smiled inwardly staying calm on the surface and asked:

– Could it be that you actually need her?..

– Yeah. – Marisa dropped her head and stayed silent for a while. Then she continued quietly with a sigh: – I do need her. I realized it several months ago, ze.. I've known her for years. And as we spent time together during all those incidents and feasts, I suddenly understood that she.. well, she captivates me. To the extend that I wanna leave everything I have and just be with her instead, ze. This feeling was so damn intensive that it frightened me. Through all my life I've been free, you know – my decisions and lifestyle didn't depend on anybody. I had never thought seriously 'bout being with anyone, ze. Sheesh, I was just glad with the way I spent my usual days – having tea at Reimu's, hitting your library, wandering through all Gensokyo, borrowing things here and there.. And suddenly I understood that all I like so much wasn't the real joy and goal of my life, ze, and I can sacrifice all of these things for just being with Alice Margatroid, the same persistent crybaby whom I used to move to tears ever since we first met!

Marisa looked now straight at Sakuya's eyes, her gaze extremely honest.

– More important, there's another reason for all of that. I've always known this girl likes me, ze.. Such kind of desperate affection is not something you could not notice, right? And it certainly requires the same feeling in return. I-I mean when I started to like Alice, I was afraid that maybe it was just a temporary thing for me to go head over heels for her. And I definitely knew I'd never wanna hurt her saying "sorry dear, it seems I don't need you anymore". That's why I decided to wait for some time, ze, and not to get in touch with her too often. Just ran away, heh.. But it's half a year that passed already, ze, and I still feel the same, even though I don't communicate with her much and just watch her flying by. Nothing changed!

Actually, I haven't slept at all tonight – was thinking it over, you see. I dunno how long it could go on like this, really. It seems deep inside I thought she'd always be waiting for me. That's why I kept lingering for the time being, ze. But now you two come and say you'll take her away having a nice threesome an'all that! And to feel she could belong to anybody else but me – without even giving her a chance to be really loved and get her happiness in the end – it hurts, Sakuya! It damn hurts, ze! That's why I am finally ready to come out of my damn corner and surrender to my feelings! – Marisa paused for a second and then added:

– I.. I don't actually know how to take care of anybody. And I'm afraid, ze. But I will learn! If you really love your Remilia, you should understand yourself how I feel. If Alice still loves me, I will never ever give her away to anyone. And if not.. – At those words the witch raised her voice decisively: – If not, I'll spend all my life making her fall in love with me all over again!

Listening to such a talk Sakuya wasn't even able to hide her contented smile. "So I was right in the end," – She thought with proud and relief.

– I got it, – the maid said finally. – If that's what you really feel, go and take her, Witch. I won't be an obstacle anymore.

– Really? – Marisa asked in disbelief. – Why? It's not like you to surrender so fast, ze!

– Well.. I'm not that hard-hearted as you think after all. I just want to see Alice completely delighted next time she invites me for tea! – Sakuya grinned turning serious straight away:

– Just don't forget. If you ever make her miserable, you'll have to face me. I decided to support this girl and I'm not the one who goes back at her words. – Sakuya stretched her hand to Marisa. – So is it a deal?

– Well, your danmaku is not something that can make me frightened, ze! But don't worry, I never break my promises to myself either. So in regard to this situation I won't ever intend to give you any points for revenge. So.. – The blonde smiled widely then gripped Sakuya's hand and shook it tightly. – Deal, ze!

– Ok then. Well, it's time for me to return to the Mansion, – the Head Maid answered. – Oh, and before I leave.. There's one more thing, Marisa.

– Huh?

– Don't worry – as far as I can see, Alice's heart is still yours. And as for other things you told me.. – She made a pause: – You don't need to be that afraid either. Being with this girl doesn't mean you have to give up on all of your usual duties. Instead of locking yourself together with her try to show her the world from your perspective. Love requires concessions from both sides but not subordination. I think she'd be happy to visit Reimu and our Mansion or Hakugyokuro and so on together with you sometimes.. And to scold you for your nonchalant lifestyle lovingly. To make you dinner when you come home from somewhere and lots of other things, too. Just stay positive as you always were and everything's going to be all right!

– Jeez.. – Marisa turned away to take her broom, her cheeks reddened: – After yesterday talk I didn't think I'll be doing it, but it seems I should thank you, Maid. Thanks. Really. I'll remember your advice.

– You're welcome. And if you really feel grateful, just try not to disturb Lady Patchouli so much next times you visit us! – Sakuya inclined her head sideways gracefully and winked. – So. Let's reach our goals now! Bye!

– See ya, ze! – The magician waved her hand, fixed her black hat a bit and hurried to Alice's house that was nearly 50 meters away, hidden behind the trees.

Since Sakuya's way to the Mansion was in the same direction, she followed the witch a bit taking the forest path right before the house. The last words that reached her after the blonde knocked on the door were: – Hey, Alice, long time to see, ze! Eh? What do ya mean "what are you doing here"? I just heard from Sakuya that your tea is super-delicious! That's why I decided that since today I'll be visiting you regularly and checking it myself, ze! Whaaat? Don't call me presumptuous – I'll be a good girl, promise! Ha-ha! So.. may I come in? Really? Excellent! Thanks, ze!

Sakuya laughed quietly and murmured joyfully touching the blue scarf on her neck: "It seems I was able to help not only Alice after all.."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The young woman opened the front door of the Mansion and entered the hallway. She took off her coat and scarf and changed the high winter boots to the elegant shoes proceeding to the guest-room a bit wearily. "So, the Ladies are sleeping now, miss Patchouli is probably in her library as always. I did most my chores in the morning. That means I should make dinner for Meiling, iron the curtains and that will be all for today.." – Sakuya went to the door that led to the library intending to ask Patchouli if she needed any tea for the moment but the familiar voice stopped her.

– So you are at home finally.

Sakuya raised her surprised eyes to see the vampire leaning back in the armchair with a glass of wine in one hand. – Oh!.. You are still up, my Lady?

– Surely I am. I was curious to know how it went after all! Let me guess – you coped brilliantly, my dear?

Sakuya smiled: – Well.. It seems you could say so.. I didn't do anything special though.

– Good. – The blue-haired vampire got down from her chair and walked to her maid with a smirk. – I'm glad you finished this story after all. Honestly, I even began to feel a bit jealous already!

– My Lady! What do you think you are talking about?.. – Sakuya's eyes got wide open.

– Well, what did you expect from me when you suddenly got so interested in Alice? – Remilia grumbled turning aside. – By the way, I hope you didn't take seriously my yesterday words when Marisa came?

– W.. What exactly do you mean?.. – The maid's heart skipped a beat and she suddenly felt miserable being frightened that Remilia wasn't serious talking about their precious bond.

Remilia's gaze suddenly became worried, she came extremely close to Sakuya.

– About encouraging you to have fun with all in a row! Stay assured that that was a total lie to carry out our plan only. I could never share you with anyone else – I.. I'd better kill you! You are my special and only one, Sakuya. Damn it, why do you think I am still up? I suddenly got hell worried that you've started to consider such a possibility since yesterday! Even a thought about you being with anybody else but me makes me sick. And don't you dare to have doubts in that! So, if you have someone in mind already, just forget about it immedi-..

The passionate speech of the vampire was suddenly interrupted in the most improper way. Sakuya gripped Remilia's shoulders pressing her to the library door so tight that the latter even felt a bit hurt. Then she leant her head to equalize their height and captured her mistress' lips in a deep and intensive kiss not leaving her any possibility to resist. Remilia never tried to do it though. When they parted at last, she was completely overwhelmed by her beloved maid's bold actions and could only watch her in astonishment panting and completely flushed.

Sakuya's face was still very much close to hers. The maid looked at the vampire with mix of relief and total happiness in her blue eyes. – I would never have it the other way, my Lady.. – she whispered into her master's half-opened lips. – We are dating for more than a month already and you are still worrying about such a ridiculous possibility? There's no way I need anyone but you.. I'm yours alone for the time being, don't you know it? I breathe for you. I'll die for you. That's because I love you, Remilia Scarlet, my dear lord. And that will never change.

Those tender words let Remilia relax finally and hug her lover with satisfied twinkle in her eyes. – Fufu.. What are you talking about, my foolish girl? I don't need you to die. Just the opposite. Live for me – forever. – She gave Sakuya a long loving glance and then occupied her lips in her turn, once again melting in their kiss.

– My Lady. Just be sure: I won't ever let anyone else have you either. – Sakuya uttered when she was able to speak again.

The vampire grinned showing her white sharp teeth: – Don't worry. That will never happen as well. The chance of my cheating you is equal to the possibility that Patchi could ever dislike reading books!

– Oh.. Then I'm not worried at all. That's completely impossible! – The girl laughed joyfully.

Remilia touched Sakuya's hand once again. – Hey.. Your skin is a bit cold. You were freezing again, weren't you? What should I do with you, stubborn maid.. Well, I ordered to prepare a warm bath for you just in case. Let's go have it. And don't forget to take that bottle of wine there! I'd like to share its taste with you..

– Roger, my Lady. – Sakuya was about to tell the vampire that there wasn't any reason to worry about but decided to allow herself to be enlaced by Remilia's care.

A sound of the steps and voices lowed down and disappeared completely making the first floor of the mansion silent and calm again.

Patchouli, who watched the library's door from the inside with raised eyebrows, finally was able to continue her work. "Such an extravagant couple, those two..", she whispered rolling her eyes. The magician shook her head, turned another page of the book that she was reading and looked through the small library window with a smile.

The snow kept falling.

_The end_


End file.
